This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Multiphase power converters include two or more switched mode subconverters operated at different phases, usually to increase the overall output power and/or reduce the ripple current and/or voltage at the output. As shown in FIG. 1A, a typical multiphase power converter 100 may include two subconverters 102A, 102B each having a transformer TX1, TX2. FIG. 1B illustrates example magnetic cores 104A, 104B of the transformers TX1, TX2 shown in FIG. 1A. Also illustrated in FIG. 1B is the magnetic flux circulating in each magnetic core 104A, 104B when its associated primary winding is energized.